Don't Look Back
by SenToChihiro41364
Summary: Chihiro is full of feelings when she and her parents drive away from the tunnel leading to the extraordinary world. She goes for a walk, and breaks into a run...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one; Don't Look Back  
  
Sen- er Chihiro, was full of emotions as she got back in the car with her now-not-pigs parents. She turned away from looking back. All she saw was the tunnel. No spirits or Haku. As she climbed in the car she tried hard not to burst into tears. Her bouquets of flowers were dead. What was she to expect after days in another world? She wondered if days in the spirit world were the same timing as ones in the human world. She missed her extraordinary friends already. Then she wondered, were there any roasted newts in the human world?  
  
When she arrived at her new house she told her parents she needed to take a walk. Her parents shrugged and didn't understand why. Chihiro started to walk in the direction they came. In the corner of her eye she thought she saw Ubaba's bouncing heads, but they were just large stones. She broke into a run. She knew she shouldn't be returning after what seemed to be a long time but was only 10 minutes. Her emotions were too strong, she wanted to burst out. She fell and sat down a few paces from the wrong turn her father foolishly took. She burst into tears despite the cars with people giving her looks inside them.  
  
She needed to be in the spirit world. Had she gotten too used to it? Everything was normal here and it bothered her. She wanted Haku, Lin, the bathhouse, No Face, Zeneba, she wanted it all. She wanted to be spirited away. She wanted herself to be called Sen.  
  
I know I belong there now, she thought. But my parents don't. This was a problem. She just sat waiting for Haku to help her. But all that was there were the cars going by that were oblivious to her. So she was oblivious to them. She started to feel sick like she did when she started working with Lin in the bath house. I've got to go across the river again. She thought. The wind started to push her, as if it was telling her to go there. Remember who you are. Remember your name, Chihiro. She thought. She sat for a few more moments and then ran. She ran till she saw the tunnel. "Chihiroooooo.............," moaned a familiar voice. "Sennnn....don't go...." Was it her mind? Still, she ran into the tunnel, the endless tunnel. Oh, how she remembered it.  
  
"Remember me Sen....," a voice said. "Haku!" Chihiro called. "Chihiro...why are you back so soon! Go back! It's almost night." The voice whispered and disappeared.  
  
Next chapter will be soon! 


	2. Don't Look Back Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't Look Back  
  
Chihiro saw Haku walking toward her. She could see a smile hidden on his face. She couldn't tell if he wanted her to come back or not. "Only been 20 minutes Haku," she said. "I already can't stand being away." It started to get dark. "Listen Chihiro meet me here tomarrow, you HAVE to go NOW. And meet me after school, your first day of school." Well, thanks for reminding me. Chihiro thought.  
  
When she returned home, Chihiro sighed as she received another scolding from her parents. "Why were you gone so long? What's the matter with you?" they said. Chihiro just walked up to her new room. When she got there, she noticed the door to get into her room was blue. She smiled as it reminded her of Haku for some reason. She turned the door knob and slowly uncovered the room. It almost surprised her not too smell the water of the bath house, or see blood all over the place. All she saw were boxes of her things, things now that were too ordinary to her now.  
  
As she slept she of course dreamed of her adventure in the bath house. This one was different. This dream was when she was taking Ubaba's pig test. She dreamed she picked two pigs and she was of course wrong. She dreamed of being Ubaba's slave forever, and Haku, oh Haku was nowhere to be seen. She dreamed Ubaba killed him.  
  
At the sound of her alarm clock she woke up startled. Her pillow was soaked with tears. She knew her parents were going to be upset with her odd behavior once again. She was sweating hard and tears still were spilling. She got up and instantly fell to the ground. She felt sick with fear. She got up, and this time fainted. Blackness.  
  
She woke up, her parents were concerned. They were leaning over her. She told them she just had a nightmare and then splashed her face with the water her parents had brought over. She was okay. "I'm Okay" she said. She instantly remembered when she had first said that to Haku when she was transparent. Then she remembered the day before. Meet me here, Haku had told her. So of course she was going to be there, but how? Her parents were all protective now, and wouldn't let her leave. She would have to sneak out.  
  
She didn't like her new school. Many jocks that only gave her glares were there. She was only looking forward to being with Haku.... "Chihiro!" her teacher, Mr. Kikishtu said. Chihiro startled out of her thoughts. Oh yeah, Sen isn't my name, she thought. She couldn't concentrate today. Everything was boring. "Chihiro no yawing in my classroom!" she thought someone said something like that, but she wasn't sure. Finally the school bell rang to show that the day was over.  
  
Not a single student talked to her that day, and that was fine with her. These people were NOT her friends. When she got off the bus she brought up her courage to tell her parents what she was doing. She didn't usually lie to them. "I'm going to the library." She said. Her parents looked at one another and shook their heads. "No," was their answer. Chihiro heard that answer many times before. She could have laughed. "Please just let me take a walk!" she said. She had that face, the voice, everything of when she was getting a job from Ubaba. "I'll be okay! I have no homework anyway." She said and ran off. She heard nothing from her parents. She took the way toward the path with great excitement in her. She wondered why Haku actually TOLD her to come back.  
  
When she finally reached the end of the tunnel, she didn't see Haku waiting for her. Her heart sank. "Maybe he doesn't know when school ends." She said under her breathe. She stopped dead. "What if something happened to him!" she gasped. She stood there not knowing what to do. Still, she waited, and waited.  
  
Eventually he came. He was in bad shape. Something definitely happened to him. His eyes were bloodshot like no sleep, and he drooled. "Haku, what happened?" Chihiro said, worried. Haku moaned, "Ubaba...knows...you are here..." he rubbed his eyes. He suddenly seemed better after that motion. Chihiro blinked. "I'm sorry Chihiro, but your parents will be worried if you come back to help us with a new problem. But there is good news." Chihiro didn't think her not being able to go back would have good news in it. She so wanted to go back. "Chihiro, I can make it now, so no time will pass in the human world when you help us." Haku continued. She leaped with joy inside. I'm going back! I'm going back! She chanted inside. Then she remembered the horrible word. That word was 'problem'.  
  
"What's wrong in the bath house Haku?" Chihiro said. "I've been gone only for a day!" she added. "It happened overnight." He said. Then he grabbed her arm and ran and when she looked back the path was full of water.  
  
Find out what happens next in Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. Don't Look Back Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Don't Look Back  
  
Sen and Haku walked into the boiler room. Sen was really excited to see Kamagi. "Ahh... Sen... it's been only a day. I guess Haku has told you of our new problem here?" Kamagi said. "He didn't tell me what it was yet." Sen replied. Suddenly a door slid open and Sen's good friend Lin came inside. "Sen!!! You're back...what's with that?" Lin said wide-eyed. Sen opened her mouth but Haku answered instead. "There is a new problem here. We need Sen." Lin stared at him with anxiety. "Why do I never get told anything? I knew everyone was acting weird." She said.  
  
"Well what's the problem!!" shouted Sen. She wanted to know. Her curiosity over took her. Haku looked at her. She just noticed his face wasn't so pale and his eyes lightened up a bit but were still stern. "Are you still...Kohaku River..." she whispered. Haku ignored her words. He started taking paces back in forth as if trying to recover the words he had to say. "It's okay Haku," Kamagi said. "You can tell her the story. It's safe between these walls." Sen blinked. What was he talking about?  
  
Haku sighed. "The spirits...are," he stopped and rubbed his chin. "Ahh don't tell me he's starting to forget too!" Kamagi yelled. "Forget what?" Sen exaggerated. She was starting to get scared. "Sen, The spirits are..." Haku tried again. Kamagi stretched an arm and sprinkled something on Haku. "It only lasts 28 hours." He whispered. Sen didn't know what he was talking about. "Ahhh...here we go..." Haku said. "Everybody in the bathhouse is forgetting everybody else. They are under a spell because when you left your protectiveness for the bathhouse is gone." He opened his mouth to say more but Sen was confused. "Protectiveness?" she brought it up. "I was getting to that," Haku said. "Anyway, there is an evil spirit who is afraid of humans. When you left he put a spell on everyone here in the bathhouse, including the spirits that come." He continued. "Ahh...so that's why we're closing the bathhouse." Lin said. Sen hissed to be quiet. "So we need you to go find this spirit because he'll listen to you." Haku continued. He suddenly fell over. "Haku!!!" Sen came to his aid. Kamagi soothed her fears. "The dust to make him remember made him tired. He'll be alright."  
  
Sen sat by Haku until he woke up. "Who are you?" he said.  
  
Sorry this is short I didn't have time to really write. And I won't be writing all week because I'm going to Disney world. Please review! 


End file.
